


Curtain Call

by Cheryls_Strap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Black Character(s), Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Riverdale Kink Meme, Riverdale Kink Week, Riverdale Rarepair, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: A rarepair with Cheryl and Josie. Alternate universe where they get together during rehearsals for Carrie The Musical. A lot of fluff, that sweet smut, and some cheesy theatre jokes.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Josie McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Curtain Call

“I’ll fake it as best I can,” Josie sighs, rolling her eyes as she stands on stage with Cheryl, spotlight hot on their faces. 

Her bright voice begins to fill the room, but she still won’t look at the other girl. Cheryl looks away as well, twirling the bracelet on her wrist. She finally snaps and interrupts the song,

“Stop, stop, stop!”

Kevin snaps back, “okay Cheryl I’m the only one who’s allowed to say stop.”

“I can’t do this!” Cheryl shouts in an exacerbated tone, tired from the feelings bubbling below her cool exterior. 

Kevin clasps his hands in frustration and grunts rather than spewing insults and sits down, giving up. 

“I can’t have you hating me while we’re singing a song about friendship. I know everything I did was legit crazy, Josie, but I was wrestling with some dark, Carrie White-like demons, and I’m so, so sorry. So please, pleaseforgive me.” Cheryl was looking at her through thick lashes. She looked like a wounded puppy, her brown eyes huge, waiting for a reply. It was rare that she let her guard down and allowed anyone to see her soft side. Josie knew this was a very rare moment. It meant that Cheryl was genuinely remorseful and this was her practically begging for forgiveness in front of the whole cast of Carrie the Musical

The pussycat still held so much hurt from Cheryl’s actions. Threatening her with a bloody pig’s heart while a serial killer was on the loose in Riverdale. It was beyond fucked up, but truthfully she missed Cheryl, and her heart had hurt so much when she walked away from her. 

Finishing their song they wrapped their arms around each other, both girls beaming with joy before Josie’s face relaxed again and she pulled back and held Cheryl by her forearms, now speaking in a low voice only the redhead could hear. 

“Okay, I forgive you Cheryl. I can’t condone those actions and I’m still kind hurt, but.. I want you back in my life. Just take that passion and put it to better use okay?” 

Before she knew what was happening their lips were crashing together. She didn’t know who initiated it but it felt right. Cheryl’s lips were warm and so soft. Her fingers wound tightly into red hair as she felt Cheryl’s hand cupping her cheek. It was perfect. They stayed like this for a few moments, before hearing clapping around them. No doubt everyone had been slack-jawed and just as shocked as she had been but now they were smiling and applauding the girls. What can they say? They’re both performers and certainly know how to put on show, even if it it’s completely unintentional. They pulled back and looked at each other, four cheeks burning red under the theatre lights. 

Turning awkwardly, Josie was smiling coyly and said in her stage voice, “Shall we take that scene from the top?” She was warmed by the sound of Cheryl’s laugh beside her and Kevin laughed too, watching from the front of the seats. 

“I’m going to give you two a bit and we’ll come back to that later, we’ve got a few days before opening and there’s not much to iron out with the number now that you girls don’t look like you hate each other. Go take 5!” Kevin shouted, waving them off the stage, a huge grin on his face. 

Cheryl laced her fingers through Josie’s and she felt her and pulling her off stage, every head turning watching them leave. 

They walked into the green room first but Cheryl insisted on powdering her face after realizing she had beads of sweat on her forehead from the hot lights on stage and no doubt the nervousness from a public apology and exhilaration from that kiss. 

As they stood in the mirrors of the dressing room now, their cheeks began to return to their usual colors and they breathed more calming. Josie was fixing her mascara in the mirror and felt the Blossom’s hands snake around her waist from behind, seeing Cheryl peering over her shoulder at their reflection. 

“This is all I want, Josie. To be here with you like this. I’m sorry again, really.”

“I know. This is what I want too. I don’t think I was ready to admit that before but I knew once you were gone, and it’s only my anger at what you did that kept me from coming back to you. Just please communicate your feelings with words and not animal organs from here on out, Cher.” Josie said this with a smirk as she turned around, still inside a ring of pale arms. Their eyes met. “Can we make that a deal?”

“Deal.” Cheryl pulled the beautiful girl closer to herself and pressed her lips into hers again. Josie reciprocated and began kissing her back softly. The room was quiet around them. Cheryl pulled back just enough to press her forehead against the other girl’s. She looked into her eyes and opened her mouth, “they moved on to ‘A Night We’ll Never Forget.’ I don’t think anyone is missing us right now.”

Josie smirked, “Already trying to get into trouble, Bombshell?” 

“Just trying to put my passion to better use,” the vixen cooed in her ear before grabbing it between her teeth gently. 

Josie giggled and kissed Cheryl’s cheek. “I suppose I can’t argue when you’re following my orders.” She planted her lips on Cheryl’s, this time more firmly. After a few moments the kisses became hungrier and Cheryl’s hands found dark curls, moving them to the side to kiss and lick her neck. Josie sighed, leaning her head to the side, exposing more of her neck and let Cheryl pull the strap of her tank top down her shoulder as her kisses trailed lower. The other strap followed and Cheryl pulled down the top, leaving Josie’s breasts on display. 

“No bra, kitten?” Cheryl winked at her and took one of them into her red lips. Josie let out a small moan and stroked Cheryl’s hair as she enjoyed the feeling of her nipples being tugged on and the sight of the pretty redhead looking up at her with them in her mouth. Cheryl spent time playing with it and had just started in on the other when Josie spoke up. 

“Cher, don’t get me wrong I’m loving this, but don’t you think we should wait, what if everyone comes in when they finish the number?”

Cheryl cocked her head and spent a few seconds listening, eyes locked on Josie’s. “They’re not even halfway through the song. Please just let me taste you. I’ll be done before the lights go down. I promise.” She was still level with the girls chest, looking upward. She had that puppy dog look again and a small whine to her voice. Josie rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn’t say no when Cheryl looked this cute and innocent- quite a rare sight. 

“Fine, then you better get going,” she said in a fake mocking tone as she pushed Cheryl’s shoulder so the girl moved onto her knees in front of her. 

A big grin came over Cheryl’s face. “Yes, Your Highness. Don’t get too used to calling the shots though.” She fake snapped back and winked, pulling the zipper on Josie’s tight leather pants down then grabbing the waistband and bringing them down to her ankles. Josie sat back on the edge of the counter in front of the lit mirror and Cheryl finished pulling them down over her feet, laying them on the floor beside her knees. 

In a quick move she put her hands behind the girls knees and pushed them upward, sending Josie back against the mirror, her boobs bouncing as she bumped into it. 

She gasped and looked down at Cheryl, who had settled between her legs with her face just in front of her pussy. She began placing kisses on the inside of one thigh until she reached her core. She gently kissed it and looked up to meet Josie’s eyes as she pulled back and saw the strings of arousal drawn from the girl’s pussy to her cherry red lips. Her tongue came up and broke them as she licked across her top lip, then practically dove into the girl with her tongue. 

Josie gasped again and let out a moan. She looked down at big brown eyes as Cheryl ran her tongue up the girl’s clit, working it up and down and moving back down inside her. 

“Oh my god, Cher,” she moaned as she let her hair fall back against the mirror and began relaxing into her vixen’s touch. 

Cheryl slid a finger inside her and started slowly moving it in and out. Her tongue licked around each side of her wet opening and settled on her clit. Josie could feel the girl’s  
tongue moving in circles around her clit, causing tension to start building inside her. A second finger entered her easily and Cheryl started moving faster inside her. Her tongue going from gently flicking to pressing now. 

“Oooooh my-“ Josie covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes widened, meeting Cheryl’s. “I’m sorryyyyy oooh god.” She brought her hand back over her mouth. 

Cheryl’s fingers stayed inside doing their work but she pulled her face back. “Move your hand. No one can hear you over the music upstairs. And you know I love to hear you sing.” Josie did as she was told and brought her hand back to grasp the edge of the counter top. Red lips found her clit again and started sucking on it. Just like that she was done. Her legs stiffened, toes curled. One hand stayed in a death grip on the countertop while the other grabbed a fistful of ginger hair and she began singing loud Oh’s as she pulled Cheryl’s face into her and came on her fingers. Her hips were bucking, Cheryl’s face rubbing all over her as she tried to keep up with her movements and ride out her orgasm. She sped up the movements of her fingers and the girl’s screams filled the small dressing room. She slowed her movements and went back to gently kissing her clit. She felt the hand in her hair relax, followed by the legs on either side of her. 

Josie slumped further into the mirror and let out a sigh, her eyes closed. 

“Holy shit, Cher.” Was all she could squeak out. Her eyes opened and met Cheryl’s as the girl was lapping up the rest of the wetness around her opening and smiling up at her. 

“Was that up to your standards, Pussycat?” She said in an overly innocent tone, batting her lashes. 

“Get up here,” Josie laughed as she grabbed Cheryl’s cheeks and pulled her face up to her own. Kissing her once more and tasting the sweetness of her arousal on the girl’s mouth.

“I’d love a turn but I think I just heard Kevin say scene. I guess that’s a wrap on this for now.” Cheryl said, looking only slightly disappointed because she was still beaming from eating the girl’s pussy. 

She picked up the leather pants and handed them to Josie, offering her other hand to help her stand. Josie stood up on shaky orgasm legs and began slinking back into them. As Betty Cooper came in looking particularly out of sorts, she stopped for just a moment to look at the two girls frozen there smiling far too big with messy hair. “Really?” she said, then rolled her eyes and stormed over to her mirror to begin doing touch ups. Cheryl turned and saw the mess of hair on the top of her head from Josie tugging on it. The girls laughed and Josie helped smooth it down while Cheryl wiped the smeared lipstick from around her mouth and reapplied. They enlaced their hands again and began heading back upstairs giggling as the other girls started filing into the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos :) Also feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. I'm enjoying the rare pairs so give me any that you'd like me to write!


End file.
